Original Flux : The Weather Man
by Alteration
Summary: Naruto was never the best at controlling his chakra, and when it comes to trying to experimentation with the Nexus, chakra control is one thing that matters. Now, watch as he joins the Pokemon world as not only one of the top trainers, but with one of the best motifs. The weather itself will bow down to fixed events, and Naruto will be helped by a Vixen, a Toad, and a Tyrant.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I mainly started Original Flux for one reason, a whim, and to do this type of story. A shit load of slightly strung together Xovers, that were in categories that sorely needed a good Xover with Naruto. Ex: Fate/Stay night. There are like five that are decent in that category. Hell, even Pokemon only really has a few that aren't just retcons with Naruto instead of Ash, or introduction of pokemon to the elemental nations. That pisses me off quite a bit. Ninja would knock the shit out of every pokemon, seriously, anything higher than genin could kick an Ursaring's shit in. But anyways, enough of me being pissed, ON WITH THE SHOW. But, one more complaint, Mass Effect and Naruto Xovers or Halo and Naruto are extreme crap, or extremely good if well written. And those that are good are rare and few. ON WITH THE SHOW (Again).**

_Thoughts/Nexus Names/Other language stuffs_

**Demon Voice/ Kami no Ruru (Rule of God)**

_**Jikan Rokku (Time Lock)**_

**So, I Blew Myself Up, And Met A Toad And A Vixen**

Generally, waking up after causing myself to explode had great benefits. A nice bed in breakfast from Satsuki-chan, and getting myself hypothermia from Haku-chan's literal icy glare. Okay, maybe not so nice a wake up call. Waking up in my own bed is way better than waking up in the middle of a forest in a possibly different dimension. Though the forest was quite a beautiful landscape, with fresh air, crisp green grass, and tall trees. The sunlight shone brightly through the breaks in the canopy, and the wind was blowing slightly. How did I deduce that I was in a different dimension? Well, the green clapping "thing", it looked like a toad, definitely gave that away. It only seemed odd compared to the sun bathing golden furred fox. Fox with nine tails I might add. I rubbed my head and looked myself over in the pond that I had recently noticed in the beautiful landscape. I straightened out the remnants of my orange turtleneck, checked my weapons pouch, and looked over my sealing tattoos on my arms and stomach. I then tussled my blond hair, and turned to face the two odd creatures that I had encountered in this dimension.

_'Okay, so what do I have? Around two dozen brushes in my weapons pouch, around a full tank of chakra, and all my emergency supplies safely sealed in my arms. And these two odd little guys, guess I'll have to ask them to point me to the nearest human residence,'_ I thought to myself as I bent down to ask the toad as it seemed the most likely to help, his happy clapping and dancing also made him seem much more approachable.

"So, little guy, you mind pointing me directing me towards the nearest human civilization?" I watched as it stopped dancing and gained new insight to this world.

"Poli toed Poli Poli toed toed Poli," it said as he started rapidly pointing behind me and making odd hand motions. Creatures here didn't bark, croak, or anything similar I guessed, but they sure were funny. I decided to turn towards the fox, and hoped it was some form of higher demon. They could at least speak human language.

"POLITOED!" The toad screamed what I assumed was either it's name, or the name of the giant water dragon behind me. The first thing that I noticed was an immediate switch from bright sunlight to a drenching downpour within a second of the toad's cry. This woke the fox up and it was not quite happy about the new rain, but simply glared at its toad companion. The following battle, or at least that's what I described it as, was quite quick. The fox simply stared at the beast, while slightly glowing, causing the giant dragon to quickly pass out. The toad then launched a volume of water equivalent to a Suiton: Suishousha at the dragon, knocking it farther back, and knocking it into the lake. It didn't get back up. I was astounded, these creatures were equivalent to shinobi in my dimension. I simply stared at them with my _Henko Subeki koto_, they were both glowing with Nexus energy and natural energy.

_'Somehow, the creatures of this world can harness their natural energy, and use it similar to shinobi. Yet, with the limitless power of this world, they have also achieved the ability to use attacks that only the strongest of shinobi can use. Amazing.'_ My thoughts were not private however, as I suddenly felt an invasive force, and searched for the source. My eyes landed on the glowing fox once more, who was staring intently back at me.

_'Hello, master, we have been waiting for you for quite some time now.'_ The voice that spoke was distinctly female, quite calm, and quiet. The same couldn't be said about the next voice though.

_'Yeah, we've been waiting for years for someone to show up and claim us. I'm so happy you're finally here!'_ This voice was childish, but I knew where it came from. It was quite obvious when the voice's retainer began dancing and clapping again.

"So, if I'm your new supposed master, who exactly are you two?" My voice was calm and so were my thoughts. If two powerful creatures, that were obviously not summons given their concentration of nature energy, wanted to pledge their allegiance to me, I'll just take it as it is.

_'We are pokemon, master, we are creatures that have far stronger powers than average humans. My species is called Ninetales, and his is called Politoed. By the way, your memories are very detailed, I am glad to have such a powerful master,'_ Ninetales said as she pointed her snout towards the toad, now named Politoed.

"Well than, can you guys lead me to the nearest human settlement than?" I said while crouching down to their height. Politoed jumped up with a loud cry of "Politoed!" and rushed, or hopped, through the forest as Ninetales trotted lightly behind him.

_'Come master, we will be traveling to a quaint little town known to the humans as Pallet,'_ she said as I followed quietly behind her. The Nexus sure did like coincidences, I am now the master of a Toad and a Vixen.

**A/N: Bit short of a chapter, but I'm planning on a time skip, Ash/Red hasn't been born yet. On another note, I'm going to be using the Anime storyline, but Red is just such a cool name, and I may or may not be using the game names/ Pokespe names. Please R/R and feed me some Reviews on this story, or R/R the original Original Flux. **

**rawr, reviews feed meh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So for those of you who happened to be interested in the scheduling for my updates it will probably work around to be something like this:**

**Mondays-The Weather Man**

**Wednesday-Original**

**Thursday-Is going to be reserved for a new Naruto crossover with Fate/Stay night**

**Weekends-Catchup days, just in case I miss that week's updates due to life **

**Well, there the schedule be. And yes, the tyrant will be a Tyranitar, , unless I feel like retconning for no reason. This will definitely be less serious than Original, mainly because it's pokemon. Of course, it'll still be entertaining, but I'll just have to work out the kinks of working with a non-established story line. I guess I'll probably leave it to a vote or something, but for now, I'll be starting with the Sinnoh region in another chapter, unless someone wants to review with an explanation for a different region. Kanto is off the board, as I'll probably do that one in a special way, just because I need the Ash storyline to sync up nicely. IF YOU WANT TO VOTE ON THE REGION, THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE. ON WITH THE SHOW! PLAY METAL GEAR RISING- IT'S AMAZING!**

_Thoughts/Nexus Names/Other language stuffs_

**Demon Voice/ Kami no Ruru (Rule of God)**

_**Jikan Rokku (Time Lock)**_

**Weathermen Cause Problems? Well, I Happen To Fix Problems**

So, it's today officially starts the eighth year of my existence in this new world. As well as an Ash Ketchum's Birthday. Truthfully, I both pitied and loved the child. Why would I pity a child you ask? Well, for being an eight year old with a wish of being a Pokemon Master, he has to take the young route to being a trainer. What does this mean? It means that because of a lack of funding for his education to put him through trainer school, he has to learn on the road, and the only way to do that cheaply is to take the early route. Being sent out to the world at ten years old with a new Pokemon is something that was eerily similar with my culture. Yet, in this world, it is only a last resort for aspiring young trainers. Most of those aspiring trainers becoming disillusioned with the career choice, or, for the lucky few who do make it, they become the greatest trainers in the world. Prime example, being my previous mentor in Pokemon, Professor Samuel Oak. Oak was in essence, a kind man. Even in his younger years he always found it better to study and absorb information rather than push his Pokemon to battle. This didn't stop Oak from becoming one of the most premier trainers of his time, hell, he was even the youngest Champion at the time, his record only being tied by Lance the dragon master. Since I stumbled upon my two new partners, Amaterasu and Susanoo, both named after Gods from my realm. The Goddess of the Sun, and ruling Goddess, Amaterasu, and her brother, Slayer of the Orochi, Susanoo. Quite fitting names given their odd abilities of Drought and Drizzle. Susanoo, or Politoed, as his species is called, is able to, with a simple whim, bring down a rainstorm so great that it strengthens all the moves of water types, and weakens fire types greatly. The opposite is also true for Amaterasu, or more commonly known as Ninetales. Her ability Drought is the complete opposite of Susanoo's, as it intensifies sunlight to the point of weakening even my water jutsu from the sheer output of fire based nature chakra. Of course, the drier air is much easier to burn, giving an advantage to her fire type nature. One can learn a lot from studying under the leading Pokemon professor in the world. Yet, while he knew the abilities, apparently they were restricted to legendaries, powerful Pokemon that could alter the world, one of them is even a God in the truest sense. I didn't let it phase me, it only made my partners all the more special. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, talking about Ash Ketchum. Or, I guess I should start calling him my godson. Or incarnation can work as well. Which is the main reason I love him. He is both family to me, and one of the few incarnations of myself that are still connected to the Nexus. Ever since the battle, the Nexus has changed, to the point of containing not just my incarnations, but being a true representation of humanity. As such, I lost connection to every one of my other selves, even Vanilla. Now, how did the little brat become family you ask? Well, about 2 years of studying under Professor Oak, with Kage Bunshin help, had let me earn a Professor's license of my own. I was not the only one studying, however, as two other students were with me as well. A Delia, and Red Ketchum. Delia was always called Green by the Professor, though, I always assumed it was an inside joke. Well, shortly after my two year stint at the lab, I traveled the lands. And I mean I traveled the lands, I went across every known region, creating new bonds and friends over the whole experience. As well as earning myself a few impressive titles, such as Champion of the Unova Region, a member of the Elite Four of Sinnoh, and a member of the Elite Four of Hoenn. Not so bad if I do say myself. Well, when I came back, it was an odd sight to say the least. Red and Delia, as I never called her Green, had gotten together, and had a child by the name of Ash. Well, at that moment right there, my _Henko Subeki Koto_ (Relevant to Change) skill immediately identified Ash as myself, or at least an incarnation. That's when the two popped the question, that if I would be Ash's godfather, and I of course asked why. Red took myself aside and said one thing. Now, Red never says anything, and to this day I never understood how he and Delia ended up together, or how Ash is as boisterous as he is. Red said this to me.

"Naruto, I know. I know all of it. Oak told me. Even the messy parts. I trust you," he said as he walked back towards his family. He gave me a small smile of understanding, and so did Delia. I smiled back, and nodded slowly, accepting my new position. That's when they introduced me to five year old Ash. He was like me in so many ways. I decided to let them continue on with their lives, and after catching up, leaving my contact info with Oak and the family, I departed once again, only this time towards Johto. The three year lapse in time was due to my discovery of a pokemon known as Tyranitar. I call him _Sabaku no o _(Desert King). Or as Susanoo calls him, _Dezatokingu_ (Dessert king). Susanoo was then forced to outrun a literal wall of sand coming after him at the first mention of that name. Amaterasu prefers the name _Futan _(Bear). No idea where that name came from. So, after capturing Sabaku on Mt. Silver, and using him as the basis of my third team, I decided to go back to Pallet. Being a Professor gave you perks, like carrying three teams. Enough to fight off an entire horde of Tauros if I wanted to. Coming back to Pallet was one of the saddest things I had to do. Mainly because of what I saw. Red went missing around four months ago, some incident in the Sevii Islands had caused him to disappear. Delia knew what truly happened and told me the truth. An incident with the alien Pokemon known as Deoxys froze most of the original Dex holders in statue forms, and they were going to be shipped off to be handled and researched discretely. Not a single person had the heart to tell Ash what happened to his father. Delia was in too much of a wreck to even take care of the kid. She had actually had him stay with the son of Oak and Red's childhood rival Blue and his family for the past few months. She of course visits him everyday. But I had to watch as everyday she went to and from crying, only stopping during her visits with Ash. The family's funds, even Red's Champion winnings, were all invested in trying to restore the former man. Hence the current situation. Ash needs a new teacher in the Pokemon world, and I am his godfather. I tried to lend support financially, and even use sealing techniques to scan the statues for life. Hell, that's the only reason we know they are even alive, stone, but alive. Seals could only do so much. Delia just wouldn't take my money to help support Ash, no matter how much I tried. This left me with one last option. I would bring Ash to one of the previous regions I've visited, to train him. Not only in Pokemon, but in chakra and the Nexus as well. I quietly jumped down in front of the Ketchum residence and opened the door.

**WUBWUBWUBWUBWUB-POV SHIFT-WUBWUBWUBWUBWUB**

"Delia, are you in here? It's Naruto, I'm coming in," Naruto said as he walked into the dark domicile. There were tissues littered all over the place. Naruto looked to his left and spotted the kitchen. Or at least what he could under all the grime and dust that collected over the past few months. Naruto walked over to the fridge and slowly opened it to check the contents. He was met with the smell of nearly rotten meat, and spoiled milk.

"Gah, that smells like Jiraiya after he gets caught, or a dead skunk," he said as he held his sleeve over his face recoiling from the experience. He quickly shut the door to the deathly smell and walked up to the couch. More tissues littered the ground. He finally made it to Delia, who had been sobbing uncontrollably into the pillow that she had embroidered four years ago. The couch she had been sitting on had seemed to be the only thing she had been sleeping on as well. The bedroom and upstairs had probably left too many memories of Red for her to handle, Naruto deduced. He lightly shook her from her sobbing and she turned around. Her eyes were all puffy and red from the endless crying, and she seemed to not have changed clothes or showered in days. Naruto quickly opened the blinds after feeling how clammy her skin was. The natural sunlight revealed the rest of her form as well. Delia had begun to starve. Or be extremely close to it he deduced.

_'Kami, I can't let her go on like this, if she does, she might just kill herself. I have to stop her, for Ash's sake, and for Red's sake when he finally wakes up,'_ Naruto thought as he quickly brought her upstairs, ignoring her small grunts of resistance to the motion.

"Delia, I've known you for eight years now. And the state you are in right now makes me feel sad. That's the only way I can describe it you know. You're neglecting your health, Ash's mental health, and your own life. I can't let it go on. Now, go and get yourself washed up as I go and call Professor Oak," Naruto said as he walked down to the kitchen to use the phone. He quickly dialed Oak's number.

"Delia? Is that you? I haven't seen you in months! What happened?" Oak said as Naruto pulled the phone away from his ear in pain.

"Quiet down, Professor, it's Naruto, look, I'm in Delia's house right now, and I've seen how she's been living these past months. I think she might be suicidal," he whispered while looking over his shoulder at the stairs.

"Oh dear, Naruto, what will we do?" Oak said panicking, his first student was frozen in Han Solo-esc fashion, and his second student was suicidal. Naruto could hear the Professor's footsteps echo down the hallway as he began to dress himself to drive down to Pallet proper.

"Look, Professor, here's my plan. I will be taking Delia to you alright? Your her teacher, help her get through this tough time. Hell, you're more of a father to her than her actual father. I plan on getting Ash out of the town, and we'll go to different regions for the next two years while you help Delia get back on her feet. What do you think?" Naruto said as he heard the shower turn off.

"Yes, that is a good plan Naruto, but I don't know how Delia will deal with not only having her husband frozen, but her son leaving," Oak said as he pulled out his keys from his lab coat pocket.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with that part. Just get here soon, and I'll go pick up Ash and explain it to him while you help Delia get settled in. It'd be best if we left her belongings here, might bring back too many memories for her, " Naruto said as he was about to hang up the phone.

"Naruto, I do hope this plan of yours works out as you intend, because I don't think Red would be able to forgive you if it fails." Oak said darkly.

"Red didn't put his trust in me for nothing professor, I'll get this to work," Naruto finished as he hung up and turned around. Delia had been standing there for almost two minutes before Naruto realized it. Her lack of energy and life had apparently managed to conceal whatever chakra or Nexus Core she had from his senses.

"You p-plan on taking my Ash away?" She said as she began to sob once more. Naruto quickly rushed up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Yes, Delia, yes I do. We both know this isn't the right environment to raise a child. Ash needs a parental figure, and no matter what you say, not even I would forgive you if you gave him up to another family. He needs you, and he needs his father. I know it hurts now, but just wait. We'll find a way. It's just how we all deal with things, no?" Naruto said as he began to stroke Delia's back in a comforting manner. She began to sob harder.

"I know! I know! I, I just don't want to give him up! Even Ditty can't stand being around me anymore. I miss Red too much. Naruto, promise me something," she said in between her sobbing into his shoulder. Asking for Naruto's promise on something always ensured it was done. No matter how difficult the task.

"What is it Delia?" He asked quietly. He tried to soothe her as she broke into sobs once more.

"Promise me, that Ash will come back, as good a trainer as his father, and that his father will be there to see him get his license," she said. It was a frail last hope. He could promise, and that would give Delia closure for Red. But, if he failed, it could be disastrous. Naruto's resolve strengthened.

"I promise Delia, that Red will be cured by the time I get back," he said quietly to her as he heard Proffessor Oak's car pull up on the street next to the Ketchum residence. He pushed her forward and through the door towards Oak. Oak exited his car, and opened up the passenger seat and helped Delia in. He gave Naruto a sad smile, and nodded once. Naruto replied with a bright smile, and nodded. Oak brightened a bit. Naruto watched as the car drove down the road in the mid-morning sun. He pulled his hand through his blonde hair, and put his hand onto the Pokeball seal on his fore arm. Generating the correct chakra code for his flying type, he boarded it and flew down to Viridian City.

**WUBWUBWUBWUBWUB-POV SHIFT-WUBWUBWUBWUBWUB**

Kami, I now have to explain to an eight year old that his mother is suicidal and that his father is not likely to come back. Great. Well, at least I know that Delia is in good hands now. I returned my Pokemon and walked up to the Viridian Gym and knocked on the door. Blue answered immediately and ushered me in.

"Hey, lay off the turtleneck, Blue, I just got a new one," I said as I brushed the imaginary dust off my shoulder.

"Don't give me that crap, Dad called, and he explained the situation. I'm not going to be the one who is going to break Ash's heart. It's your plan, so you get the honors," he said while pointing at my chest. I took in a sharp breath and nodded slowly in understanding. I followed Blue up the stairs to Ash's current lodgings. He was staying in a room with Blue's child, Gary. I looked at the Elekid drawing on the door and chuckled. We both waited a few seconds with bated breath. Blue opened the door, and quickly ushered Gary away from Ash with a timely excuse. Blue nodded to me as he passed. I walked up to Ash and rustled his black mop of hair.

"So, how you doing squirt? Has Blue's family been nice to you?" I asked as I crouched down to be eye level with him. The room was a sky blue, and was filled with Pokemon paraphernalia, it had a nice air mattress placed for Ash, with beddings, and a full bed for Gary against the wall. He looked back at me with his large puppydog eyes that every child has. His lightning bolt cheek marks even reminded me of my own, or at least, my old ones. He stared back.

"So, is Mom okay? Or did Dad finally send a message back from wherever he is?" The little boy said with a slight tinge of sadness, ending with a brighter tone. It astounded me how attuned to emotions the kid was. Maybe he had more access to the Nexus than I thought.

"Kid, there is something I got to tell you. Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Ash looked at me and tilted his head in confusion. He took a deep breath to settle his nerves and stared back at me.

"Bad news first, Uncle Naruto." He said with a shaky voice.

"Brave kid, " I said softly. He brightened up a bit at my comment.

"Well, the bad news is what really happened to your father. He was in an accident," I started as the little kid's eyes started to water.

"Is Dad hurt? Why didn't anyone tell me?" He nearly shouted in frustration at me.

"Well, he's not well, ever heard of a coma?" Ash nodded slowly.

"Your father is in something a bit similar, but the doctors don't know what to do. This got your mother really worried, and that's why she's been sad all this time." The kid started to tear up on me. I needed to finish this fast.

"Don't worry about your mother or your father though. Your mother is staying with Grandpa Oak for now, and you and I are going to do something special for your father." The kid started to perk up, which is a major improvement from nearly bawling in my book.

"This is the good news, okay?" He nodded as I put my hands on his shoulders. I looked directly into his eyes. "

"You and I will be going to different regions for the next two years, while we search for a cure for your father. And during that time, since you'll need to protect yourself, I'll be training you and teaching you how to be a shinobi like your uncle, and a trainer like your Dad, okay?" I ended with a smile and hugged the kid. He hugged back.

"Now go and get your clothes and belongings from Uncle Blue, and then we'll be off," I said as the kid scampered off down the hallway. I could tell he was still hurt about his father and mother, but he seemed to be strong enough to push it down. I turned to Blue as he walked up the stairs after looking at Ash run down the stairs. I knew he heard the whole conversation and was ready to but in to rescue me just in case.

"You ever thought about having kids Naruto? Because I'm a father, and even I couldn't have handled that anything as well as you did." He said while looking amazed at me. I simply tsked and got up from my crouching position and turned to face him.

"Me and my wives had thought about having children, but Satsuki wanted to wait a bit longer before she, and I quote 'gave up her profession'. Haku was different, but she wanted to wait for Satsuki to be ready." My answer didn't really phase Blue as he already knew about my past from his father.

"Huh, well if you ever get back to your dimension, I wouldn't mind helping you set up the room." It was an odd statement to be sure, but Blue was never the best at giving a compliment, or trying to articulate a helpful statement. I got the message. He wished me luck in finding my home.

"Yeah, I'll even get Red to join in, but he's just too cool to be bothered with something like that," I replied while laughing. That got a chuckle out of Blue, and he looked at me daringly.

"If you can get Red to help you, I'll get Silver to go and help you too." He said seriously. I had trouble from controlling my laughter at imagining Silver help me paint a child's room.

"Yeah, and Beedrill will stop being pests to the people of Viridian, and Groudon and Kyogre will settle their differences. And Red's Snorlax sill stop eating." Blue snorted at my witty response. Ash came running back up stairs, toting a backpack full of clothing and supplies from Blue's daughter, and Gary's twin sister, Daisy. I honestly think the girl has a crush on the kid, but he's too dense to even notice.

"You all ready to go, kiddo?" I asked as I ruffled his hair again.

"Yep, all ready to go Uncle Naruto. But I got a question," he said as he looked down at the floor. I glanced at Blue, and he was already making his way down the stairs and gave me a small smile.

"What is it, Ash?" I asked seriously while looking at him. I sat him down, and sat down as well. The carpet was a nice beige, probably a choice by Blue's wife, the guy was colorblind for being named after a color.

"What if we can't find a cure for my dad?" He said as his lip began to quiver. I stared at him. I knew exactly what to say.

"You know what I did for your mother today, Ash?" I asked. He shook his head in response.

"I made her a promise, to bring you back strong, and to cure your father. I never break my promises, and I haven't broken one yet. Hell, if I even have to trade my life for your father's life, I'll do it. It's because your family are my friends. And Ash, your my family ever since your father made me your godfather." I smiled brightly and he cheered up. I looked out the window out towards Route 1. It was around 3'o clock in the afternoon, and the sun shown brightly on my path. I caught something flying out of the corner of my eye. It was the legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh. I smiled back at Ash and got up. These next two years will be different, that's to say the least. Ash smiled back, and followed me out the door.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, it was actually not too hard to write, but the backstory for Ash made me feel like shit. But it definitely developed a good cross between Pokespe and Anime, along with giving good character development, and the character's an actual goal compared to simply following the anime. Sorry about the lack of battles this chapter, but I think the emotional sections were just as good personally. R/R, and all that Jazz.**

**Alteration**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back to Original Flux: The Weatherman. Now, if you haven't read already, my story Original Flux, is going to be rewritten, and is going to be reupdated on the 23rd. A few reviews pointed out that I was beginning to use massive amounts of Deus Ex Machinas, and chapter 6 was a total retconn (Which means to use a newer story part to go and edit a previous aspect, not to return a value based on a condition). Like, if in the Lord of The Rings series, if the author decided to change the ring into a necklace from the Hobbit. But, not in the same book, and just change it with reckless abandon. For example, I completely retconned the idea behind the Nexus, which, not so important here, is extremely important over there, and I used a Deus Ex Machina to retconn it. Not so good writing or planning on my part. But, back to this story. I literally thought of the combination of Pokespe and anime the day that the update was made. Seriously. I'm just surprised I didn't screw up with that. So, on to Sinnoh! But not yet. Need to first close up loose ends with the story, and try to pair Ash up with someone besides Misty. Nothing against pokeshipping, but I hated Misty, in both Japanese and American versions. Actually, now that I think about it, the only girls who weren't annoying, or bitchy to Ash were Anabel and Dawn, mainly because Dawn was a bit more innocent, I guess? Also, one review by a Mi'kael almost had me put out a whole new chapter that same day. Good thought provoking question. But, it's been four months since the freezing. Which not only includes Red, but does include, Gold, Silver, Yellow, and Krystal. Sort of a flip of the original statue which has Red, Blue, Green, Silver, and Yellow. Now, the second gen team is frozen, and Red is the odd one out. But before I get ahead of myself, time to start the show. LET'S GO!**

_Thoughts/Nexus Names/Other language stuffs_

**Demon Voice/ Kami no Ruru (Rule of God)**

_**Jikan Rokku (Time Lock)**_

**Today's Forecast: Slightly Cloudy, with a Chance of Snow and Lightning**

The morning was quite a quiet affair. The sun slowly rose over the hill in my backyard, and warmly bathed the room in a golden glow. I opened my eyelids slowly, and yawned while stretching. The pops and cracks that I heard had coincided with a sudden feeling of relaxation spreading throughout the rest of my body. It was nice. Well, it WAS nice. I had been met with the sudden impact of an eighty five pound seven year old. Or eight year old, I should say, as yesterday was his birthday. Yesterday was his birthday. Shit.

_'Quick, you're smart Naruto, what does a hyperactive child with an addiction to the extremely dangerous animals hanging around your belt want for his birthday?'_ The realization was almost painfully slow. I had a bit of a relapse into my twelve year old idiotic self. I yawned as I opened my eyes. Only to see that I had a note attached to my forehead that blocked my sight. I blinked once. It was still there. I instinctively pulled the note off of my forehead and read it to myself.

_'Bring Ashy-boy around eight to Pop's ranch, I already have everything planned,'-Blue_. Thank god, for once in his life, Blue was not being a prick and challenging me at the most inopportune and random times possible. I continued reading the rest of the note.

_'P.s. Bring your competition team, I have a birthday battle planned between two of the best battlers in the world. If you didn't understand who I was talking about, I meant you Fishcake and myself, of course.'_ I sighed, Blue had to ruin the one good thought I had about him in the last eight years. He wasn't an evil or horrible man or anything, he just loved battling. The problem, was that he would always challenge me at the worst time possible. Running from that one pack of evil Kingler that had a habit of turning men into women had been horrible enough. Blue managed to make the situation around eight times worse. Especially since I didn't have Sabaku at the time to help and make a speedy get away, Kami, his ability is useful. I probably should have left Blue on his own, that would have taught him a lesson. Stopping myself from reminiscing too much about the last eight years, I turned towards the weight that sat on my chest. Ash looked at me with a very peculiar face. It was a cross between curiosity and happiness, I couldn't even guess what he was thinking about.

"So, what'd you get me for my birthday, Uncle Naruto?" He said while smiling. His hands were interlaced with each other and held in front of his waist. It was almost like he was trying to guilt trip me. Sneaky child.

**WUBWUBWUBWUBWUB-POV SHIFT- WUBWUBWUBWUBWUB**

Ash had been waiting the entire morning for his present, and as an incarnation of the number one knuckle headed shinobi, he had the same level of patience. That is to say, no patience. He quietly sneaked up to his uncle's bedroom and quietly opened the door. There was a slight creak, but Naruto had been completely out from preparing for their trip all day yesterday. Ash walked up to the foot of the bed, and when he heard the first yawn come out of his uncle, he quickly jumped up onto the bed and onto his chest. He positioned himself so that he looked like an innocent child, hands down and in front of the waist, and head cocked slightly to the side. For a eight year old, he was quite the prankster, as the panicked look on his uncle's face had been quite hilarious, especially given that he had some weird not taped to his forehead.

"So, what'd you get for my birthday, Uncle Naruto?" Ash asked in a polite manner, trying to squeeze the information out of his uncle.

"Don't worry Ash, you'll get your present, come on, we need to get dressed and head to Professor Oak's ranch to meet your mom," the blonde adult said as he gently lifted the dark haired child off of him and placed him onto the floor. The kid's face almost broke Naruto's heart right there and then, the scar of knowing what happened to his father, and losing his mother was still very fresh in the young child's mind. Naruto quickly hugged him close to his chest.

"Hey, come on buddy, no need to get sad on your birthday is there? Your mother's going to be there, and so is Gary and Daisy. What did I say two days ago about promises?" Naruto asked as he held Ash close to his chest. Ash, brightened up a bit when he remembered Naruto's words.

"You said that you always keep your promises, and you promised my mom that you'd make her happy by bringing dad back," Ash said with a bit of hope in his voice.

"Exactly, now, how about we go to the ranch so that we can get breakfast, and so you can hang out with your father's pokemon?" Naruto asked as he let the child go. Ash didn't answer, and it was pretty easy to see why. He literally began running towards his room the moment Naruto let him go. Five seconds later, a loud Ash ran back through the doorway and down the carpeted stairs. All while trying to put his pants on. Well, hopping one legged down a stair well and never falling is a pretty impressive feet.

"Oomph!" Naruto heard as Ash tripped onto the couch downstairs. Well, maybe he stood corrected. Naruto once again stretched in the morning sun. For a thirty year old male, he still looked very similar to how he looked back when he was twenty two. A burnt orange turtleneck was the staple of his attire, which had been lined with self-repair seals, and supply seals running down the turtleneck's arms in an extremely condensed manner. The intricate sealing had made the sweater look much more exotic than it really was. Within the supply seals had been more spare clothing, and a lot more weaponry. He had sealed multiple _Hiraishin _kunai, and multiple exploding seals. He then pulled on a pair of jeans, which had seals on the outside of the pockets, allowing him to draw more weapons quickly. Naruto then grabbed his belt, a true piece of art. It began as a simple brown leather belt, but, using a special sealing inscription, he made the belt contain a self-repair seal, and had inscribed katakana on the belt. Each of the different katakana had a different color. The glowing red one contained both Amaterasu and her team, aptly named _Moyasu _(Burn). Susanoo's team had been sealed into a similar string of katakana, which read _Uzu _(Whirlpool, seriously, I'd be disapointed if you didn't know that). It glowed a bright cyan color when he waved his hand over it. His last two inscription slots were also differently named. The first was named _Toketsu _(Frozen). Yet, the belt's inscription didn't glow in any sense of the word, meaning that Naruto had yet to fill the roster. The last inscription was for Sabaku and his team. The glyph was glowing a light brown, and had been inscribed with _Shinshoku _(Erosion). He strapped the belt on, and walked down the stairs towards the living room. The house Naruto had lived in in Pallet had a lot of history in it. It had been first given to him by Red and Oak as a gift, since he had not been able to afford a home given the lack of money. Red payed for half of it out of his champion winnings, and winnings from , and Oak had finished the payment of the mortgage. Naruto still didn't know how to repay the two for it, of course, he did repay them monetarily, but not for the two actually willing to help him settle down. It actually showed an extreme amount of trust from the two, even after he told the two of his different dimension without proof. Most people would have just written Naruto off as insane, yet those two bought him a house. It was a simple affair, mainly because it was a way's off from town. It had lots of open space in the front yard, and the backyard had been taken over by forest and undergrowth he had his Venusaur grow a while back. It was his home away from home so to speak, as his house in Konoha was very similar. He used the both areas around the house for training sessions, speed, dodging, range and accuracy in the front yard, and agility, power, awareness, and strategy in the backyard. His entire team was built around being able to take at least one hit. Those that were specialized in taking damage not withstanding of course. The return hit given by his teams was meant to knockout any enemy in one hit, most people didn't even scratch his team in the first place because of the sheer amount of speed most of them have. He walked down the stairs, and walked living room, watching as Ash began to try and tie his shoes. He hadn't been able to do it very fast yet, but the speed he did it today was just impressive. In around a minute from leaving Naruto's bedroom, Ash was fully dressed, groomed, and standing there patiently.

"Well, somebody is definitely happy about spending time with some Pokemon," Naruto said as he chuckled and put some cereal in sandwich bag in case Ash got hungry on the long walk.

"Yeah, I sure am, I can't wait to see Saur and Pika again! Last time I saw them, dad said that Pika and ChuChu promised me that I could raise their next egg! Saur also promised to show me his Frenzy Plant attack," Ash said excitedly bouncing up and down on the floor mat in front of the door.

**A/N: Yes, I know that Saur was frozen in stone, but he's just too cool to be left like that. I guess, that I'll probably replace him with Gyara, so that the triple Solar Beam attack will be changed into a double Solar Beam and Hyper Beam attack. Or Poli, just someone from Red's team. Maybe even Diglett. **

"Well, I hope so, because we can't let our Pokemon master be unprepared when we go on our trip," Naruto said glad that Ash wasn't focused on his family issues. Naruto needed to contact one of the newer dex holders to get help to unfreeze the second generation and Red. He put it to the back of his mind, and walked out of the kitchen, motioning for Ash to open the door, and get going. The child obliged, and sprinted down the stairs and down the road in the opposite direction of Oak's lab.

"Ash, the lab is the other way," Naruto said while facepalming. The child rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and started running down the road in the right direction.

_'Note to self, never let the kid give the directions, until he memorizes a map,'_ Naruto thought to himself. He began a light jog, or a decent sprint for non-shinobi, and followed Ash down the path towards the lab. Half a mile later, an exhausted Ash was being carried by Naruto on his back, and munching on cereal.

"Ash, you have got to learn not over exert yourself no matter how excited you are. Everybody has limits," scolded Naruto turning his head and looking at Ash out of the corner of his eye.

"What about you Uncle Naruto?" Ash questioned, pointing out that Naruto generally did impossible things.

"I'm a special case," was his response. Naruto decided to try something fun, after realizing that he was indeed a special case.

"Hey, you want to see why I'm different Ash?" He asked while starting to pick up the pace.

"What do you mean uncle?" Ash said while shoving the empty cereal bag into his pocket.

"Here, I'll show you, just hold on tight," Naruto said as he went into a full shinobi sprint. The following scream from the child almost made Naruto stop, until he began to hear laughing. Going at around twenty five miles per hour, running, is pretty exhilarating, especially if you're not running. They passed all the beautiful scenery that Pallet Town was known for. The rolling green hills, and the bright blue sky all of a sudden became a blur, and looked amazing. Arriving at Oak's lab only took around two minutes, compared to the usual twenty from Naruto's home. Ash climbed off of Naruto's back and began running around, trying to imitate Naruto's shinobi speed.

"Hey, Ash, how would you like to learn how to run like that?" Naruto asked, crouching down to the child's height.

"I really want to! Can you teach me?" He asked out of breath from running around a few seconds ago.

"Yes, I can, but it requires a lot of hard work, and no complaining. Do you think you can handle it?" Naruto asked, seriously, and inspecting Ash for any fidgeting.

"Yes, uncle, I can," the child responded just as seriously. His face tried to become totally blank while answering, only achieving a slight dip in the smile that Ash had from getting to be a ninja like his uncle.

"Okay, we'll start after we get to our first gym in Sinnoh," Naruto said, as they both walked up to Oak's ranch and lab. The laboratory did not fit Oak all too well. While the old man seemed much more relaxed, calm, and just generally nice, the building was a harsh dulled red. The bricks were worn, and the door to the lab was a steel door, that was red as well. The ranch, however, was exponentially more fitting, and much more beautiful. A large open space that had grasslands, forests, and ponds. It was so elaborate, and large, that the ranch had its own ecosystem. Of course, not a single Pokemon was a predator anymore, mainly because of the psychological influence of the pokeball on the Pokemon. That did not stop them from fighting each other however, over disagreements for land, mainly due to the food that the land held, berries, grasses and such. These disputes were usually settled by Poli, Red's most powerful and oldest Pokemon, so powerful that it even was able to fight Oak's Dragonite to a stand still while the old dragon was still in its prime, ten years ago. Naruto looked over the land once more, before his eyes turned down towards Ash.

"So, you ready to get your present Ash?" Naruto asked, and the boy simply nodded.

"Okay, close your eyes, and let me make sure it's ready," Naruto said as he knocked on the door. He silently hoped that Blue had actually pulled through. He was met with the door opening slightly, and Blue handing him another note.

_'It's in the ranch, just go through the West Entrance, and get ready to battle, we have to be ready to go in thirty minutes,'-Blue_. Naruto whispered a silent thank you, which Blue responded to by nodding.

"Okay Ash, just keep your eyes closed, and just follow my lead,"Naruto said as he grabbed Ash's hand and led him down the hill around the white fence that surrounded the property. They found the West entrance, and Naruto typed in the pass code to disengage the electric fence, and led Ash through.

"Ready Ash?" Naruto asked.

"Yep!"

"Okay, open your eyes than!"

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER DUH DUH DUH. Don't worry, it's not a major plot point, and this is mainly, as I said before, this filler section is to tie up loose ends, like Ash's first pokemon, how well is his mother recovering, etc. Also, first official battle is next chapter, so, either vote in reviews, or PM me on which of the three teams that you want to see first. Blue's team will just be the rival's champion team, assembled from all the different games, basically the Alakazam and Exeggutor one. So, R/R and let me know what you think of this chapter, I know there's not much plot wise, but it's a nice read nonetheless.**


	4. AN

NOT A REAL CHAPTER

Sorry readers, but as it is now, I can't update weatherman until I finish restructuring the base story, Original Flux.

I can do one thing though, I can say that I will definitely be back as soon as the first chapter of Original Flux is posted.

So, Ja Ne, and have a nice day. Btw, the battle scene is coming, and so is the party, I actually already wrote half of it out on my phone,

and will probably finish and upload that pretty soon.


End file.
